Malfoy don't fall in love
by ddz008
Summary: Malfoys fall in love? That’s not true, you’ll surely say, but I can prove you the opposite. I’m Draco Malfoy and I’m actually in love. Do you want to know my story? Please R/R!!!


**DISCLAIMER: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Malfoys don't fall in love**

Malfoys fall in love? That's not true, you'll surely say, but I can prove you the opposite. 

I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm actually in love. Do you want to know my story? 

It isn't really an extraordinary story, but it is mine, and I think it's special. 

The worst is that it doesn't have a happy ending. 

I never actually thought that I would fall in love, but now I love this girl with all the power of my heart. It sounds really stupid and mushy talking like this and even more if you see me as Draco Malfoy the Ice Prince of Slytherin. 

It all began in the beginning of my seventh year; it's difficult to think that only 8 months had passed since this little incident. Well, little for the others, but it will mark my life forever. 

First of all, you must know that this year I was made Head Boy along with Hermione Granger. I was really pissed when Dumbledore announce this. 

I was really angry, but Malfoys don't show any emotion. So, I only put on my characteristically smirk and whisper to the current Head Girl: _"You will never forget this year Granger. I will make you suffer until you wish never being born. Watch your steps mudblood."_

She didn't even flinch at my words, seven years of constant death threatens make her stronger. But now, I hope I have never said those words. I will never forget this year and I'm almost sure that she won't forget it also. But no because what I was meaning to say that evening. 

That day, what made me angrier was that by new rule the Head Boy and Girl will have to share a common room. Damn Dumbledore! I'm almost sure he made it on purpose. 

I have to admit that the beaver-teethed, bushy haired girl had actually developed in a rather pretty woman. She had also gained a lot of self-confidence, so she didn't need Weasley and Potter anymore to take care of herself. But … Malfoys don't even consider mudbloods as women or even humans. 

Aren't you tired of hearing that? Malfoys don't do that, Malfoys don't do this!! I'm really tired because I think those rules are stupid. I was taught to follow them without question and I followed them almost all the time. That was until my seventh year when I was forced to work with her. 

At the end of the feast, Dumbledore leaded us to _our_ common room. To enter this dreaded common room you had to say a password to a dark-haired lady in medieval clothes. I must add that the lady in the portrait was really beautiful but also extremely annoying. 

Dumbledore told us that the password was _amitié_and asked us to enter to the room. The common room was decorated with a very good taste in fashion; it had two desks, an enormous library, some comfortable armchairs and a big chimney, at the center two stairs leaded to our rooms. 

When the headmaster left the room I had no intentions in talking to Hermione Granger, so I began to walk to my room. I expected that she was going to ask me for a truce or something, but I was wrong. 

Taking a rest in my bed, I was thinking in every imaginable thought for a Malfoy when certain girl invaded my mind. I'm going to confess that I was a little mad when she didn't talk to me or even insult me; I thought that she was afraid of my threatens. 

But another time, I was wrong with this girl. I had always received all the attention possible in the world and mostly from women; her indifference was turning me crazy. How dare a mudblood ignore the powerful Draco Malfoy? 

Her strategy was really intelligent; she knew that I hate to be ignored. When I began with my usual name-calling in the common room, I didn't even get a glare from her. I think that she used silencing spells over me. 

I realize in these moments, that I was really doing a fool of myself. I was breaking several family rules with my behavior; I was trying to obtain the attention of a mudblood. 

I didn't care for my family honor in those days. I had lost every control in myself. When the insults didn't give me results, I began threatening with cursing her. She didn't raise her eyes when I swear to use the Cruciatus Curse. 

Finally I decided to curse her, but she simply muttered _Expelliarmus_ and took my wand from me. That day I gave up with trying to obtain her attention. When she saw that I wasn't hexing her or calling her names she continued with her usual indifference. 

In our duties as Head Girl and Boy, she would only talk me when it was extremely important. The professors where really amused with our civilized behavior, they commented that we have the best relationship between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor in quite a lot of years. 

I began to spend more time in our common room because I was tired of the constant eulogies from the Slytherins, when I was younger I used to like them. But when you are seventeen years old, you are stupid if you don't see their real intentions. 

More or less since November, I started to see Hermione in the common room for time than the usual. I knew that something was bothering her, I really wanted to know the reason, but I was aware that she wasn't going to tell me anything. Also I didn't want to spoil our almost friendly silence. 

One day, I didn't understand a bit of the Transfiguration homework, I have worked in it for almost 3 hours without results. I saw that she had finished it more than a couple of hours ago, but my pride didn't let me ask for help. 

_"Malfoy, do you need any help?"_ I heard her ask. Obviously I answered that Malfoys don't need the help of mudbloods. But for god's sake, she had a good and patient heart. Some minutes later, I was being helped by Hermione Granger a mudblood. 

That was the beginning of our relation, something that you would usually call _friendship_. Almost every night we discussed several topics, she helped me with Transfiguration and even if you don't believe it I helped her with DADA. 

The insults and the fights continued like always, but I discovered that she was more than a know-it-all. She was really interesting and she made me realize that I believed in many wrong ideas. 

I was a fool in not realizing before that I love her. 

**(A/N :) **Hi!! I hope you like the first chapter!!! I know that maybe they are a bit OOC, but well it's my second fic and I'm not an excellent writer. Also take in count that English is not my native language. If you want to be my beta-reader please say it on your review. R/R!!!! 


End file.
